A variety of different types of indexing methods have been used in computational methods and systems for many years. Indexing systems are employed for efficient accessing of data stored within databases and database management systems, for storing information that represents the structure of hierarchical file systems, for storing page tables and other information used to implement virtual-memory systems, for implementing keyword search in internet search engines, for key-value stores, and for many other applications and uses. Indexing systems often employ collections of key-value/reference pairs. The key-value portion of the key-value/reference pair is an attribute value associated with a particular quantity of stored data and the reference, generally a memory pointer, a disk-block and/or disk-sector addresses, or another type of address or pointer, indicates where the particular quantity of stored data can be found in memory or within a mass-storage device. The key-value/reference pairs are compactly encoded in memory for rapid and efficient searching. The key-value/reference pairs are often stored within a data structure that provides for efficient access, entry, deletion, and updates to the key-value/reference pairs as well as for efficient searching based on key values. Various types of tree-like data structures, including AVL trees, various types of B trees, including B-link trees, B+ trees, B* trees, and other types of tree-structured data structures are widely used for indices within many types of computer systems, database management systems, storage devices, and other electronic devices and systems. Although B trees and B-tree variants have been known since the 1970's, research and development efforts continue to explore new types of B trees and B-tree-based electronic systems as well as other related data-structure-based systems that provide near-optimal or optimal efficiency with respect to index operations in particular applications and within particular computing systems.